Ayabel (Spring)
Ayabel is the Bell from the Pantheon universe. She is originally from a universe identical to Tayane, but she leaves at sixteen to move to Pantheon and has not returned. History Background Ayabel is a second generation slave who was born on a farm in Eseo.an estate sale She was sold to an old lady at age six to do basic housework, translations and dictation.an estate sale When she is sixteen the old lady dies and, rather than leaving Aya to herself as she had promised, leaves Aya to her grandson.an estate sale The grandson traded her to a reseller to cover his debts and she is put up for sale. Finding Milliways Aya is bought by a labor rental outfit which ships her out in a wagonful of slaves for unspecified work; partway there, an enormous embroidered bear emerges from a magic and attacks them, driving their wagon into the magic.into a magic The other slaves disappear, but Aya is healed of her injuries, freed of her restraints, and presented with a door to Milliways.into a magic Upon entering the bar, she meets Idania Sadarene, and they realize upon brief conversation that they must be from different worlds.into a magic Idania, believing that the door out of Milliways only opens to her home and horrified to learn that Aya is a slave, obtains Raezenoth's permission to bring Aya back with her if Aya wishes.into a magicinto a magic Leaving Milliways Aya has the workings of Pantheon explained to her by Idania; she decides she likes the idea better than returning to her world (and directly into a magic) but explores a little before making a decision. After consulting with Bar, she decides that staying in Milliways isn't a feasible optioninto a magic With the help of the Bar and some money from Idania, she uses arbitrage to obtain a variety of useful purchases such as a hoverbike and a Esevi/Jorten dictionary.into a magic With no other visitors to the Bar in the offing, Aya and Idania leave for Pantheon.into a magic Introduction to Pantheon Upon their arrival in Pantheon, Aya is given a tour of Raezenoth's temple and the surrounding area by Idania, who then offers to let Aya stay with her to practice Jorten.into a magicinto a magic She stays there a week, learning Jorten and cooking for Idania and meeting Raezenoth (and losing to him handily at Arabek), then leaves for Perinixu's domain.into a magicinto a magic Perinixu's Domain On her arrival in Perinixu's domain the goddess demands to know who Aya is, as she has never seen a hoverbike before.into a magic Flattered to learn that Aya has sought her out specifically, Perinixu allows her to stay.into a magic Aya obtains a job as a temple aide and works her way up to priestess.into a magicinto a magic After a while, she draws Perinixu's attention by writing a book to help children understand, and escape from, domestic violence.into a magic She gains acolytehood after years of hard work as a priestess, and lives contentedly in Perinixu's domain traveling and healing people until her death.into a magicinto a magic Plague Acolyte of Perinixu Blessings Aya's first blessing, obtained on her promotion to priestess, is one of grace to help with her clumsiness.into a magic As she continues as a priestess, she gains immunity to plague, the ability to walk on water, and a sense for medicinal plants; after Perinixu focuses on her, she also gains the ability to purify water and an anesthetic touch.into a magicinto a magic Upon gaining acolytehood, Aya can cure sickness with a touch.into a magic Responsibilities Priests and acolytes of Perinixu are expected to help people (and, as they work in medicine, to adhere to strict hygiene standards).into a magic As a temple aide Aya brings medicine to the sick and bandages to the wounded, and is expected to listen sympathetically to people's problems.into a magic As a priestess, Aya has the same responsibilities, except that she can make and distribute medicines at her discretion and she can now petition Perinixu directly for help; there are some additional requirements around having a wellkempt appearance as well.into a magicinto a magic References Category:Acolyte (Pantheon)